


fly me to the moon

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: 『It was a little awkward the first time Madara had asked Leo to slow dance, the latter not exactly knowing what to do. Madara had been kind as always though, directing Leo's hands to his shoulders, his own going to Leo's waist. It was definitely a change of pace, though most certainly not unwelcome, just... different, in a good way.』





	fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo world anxiety + last hraincells = this anyway my friend soloed me yukata kanan what the FUCKENING

Leo was never one for slow dances, preferring more upbeat and energetic styles. He loved performing with Knights, getting all of his energy out in just a few songs.

It was a little awkward the first time Madara had asked Leo to slow dance, the latter not exactly knowing what to do. Madara had been kind as always though, directing Leo's hands to his shoulders, his own going to Leo's waist. It was definitely a change of pace, though most certainly not unwelcome, just... different, in a good way.

They'd danced together a few times on their travels, sometimes at parties, sometimes just the two of them in their hotel room, enjoying the others company.

Leo's gotten better at it since, stepping on Madara's toes a lot less. It's now easier to just let go, not worry about his movements and just sway to the music.

They're at Madara's house now, Leo coming over after being unable to sleep (again.) It's storming outside, dark clouds and pouring rain making for a rather awful night.

Madara had answered the door as soon as the bell was rung, not wanting Leo to get drenched from the weather. He'd entered with a small smile, shaking the droplets water off almost like a wet dog.

After watching a movie cuddled on the couch together, some sci-fi film Leo discovered while travelling and fell in love with, Madara pulls out his phone. Quickly selecting a playlist, he stands up and offers a hand to Leo.

"Shall we dance?"

Leo snorts. "Geez, at this rate you're gonna be a better knight than I am." He takes Madara's hand anyway, using it to pull himself up off of the couch.

The first song starts up, and Leo recognizes it faintly. Madara had often shared his earbuds with Leo, and this song is one he'd usually hear play on shuffle.

They're holding each other tightly, Leo wrapping his arms around Madara's neck, standing on the tips of his toes to reach, pulling him close. Madara sings quietly as they dance, knowledge of English coming in handy. His voice is smooth and warm, almost syrupy.

_"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars,"_

Leo rests his head on Madara's shoulder with a faint smile, lazily rocking back and forth. It's weirdly soothing when Madara sings like this, different from his performances as MaM. Because it's Madara Mikejima, wholly and entirely, raw and beautiful.

_"Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars,"_

When Madara sings like this, it's rarely in front of others. It's a special, soft voice, reserved for Leo's ears only. It makes Leo's heart flutter, feeling if there's a million butterflies within him, beating their wings.

_"In other words, hold my hand,_   
_In other words, baby, kiss me,"_

Leo blushes into Madara's shoulder, burying his head deeper into the nape of his neck. He knows they're just part of the lyrics, but still, hearing such words from Madara makes his knees feel weak and chest swell with happiness.

_"Fill my heart with song, let me sing forevermore,"_

Madara's arms sit tight around his waist, almost lifting him up with the way Leo's on his toes. It probably looks stupid, but hey, there's nobody there to tell them that. This is something for them alone, a special moment in time in the middle of Madara's living room.

_"You are all I long for, all I worship and adore"_

He doesn't quite understand every word, but Madara's taught him enough English that he gets the gist of it. Either way, it's romantic as hell.

_"In other words, please be true,"_

Swaying back and forth lazily, as if they have all the time in the world, they dance. It's comforting, to be embraced by Madara like this, the slight nervousness of messing up fading.

_"In other words, I love you."_

Madara drawls out the words, spinning Leo around slowly. Leo smiles, Madara taking a moment to catch his breath during the instrumental break. The words start up again, Madara inhaling before beginning to sing once more.

_"Fill my heart with song, let me sing forevermore,"_

Leo pulls his head up so he can properly look at Madara, joining in, trying his best to pronounce every word correctly. Being around Tsukasa and Madara all the time has definitely helped, but he can't help worrying a bit over his articulation.

_"You are all I long for, all I worship and adore,"_

The way Madara's face lights up when Leo begins to sing is an expression the ginger wishes he could see a million times more, wanting to record it and never stop hitting the replay button. It's a little childlike, eyes practically sparkling. If this were some manga, there'd probably be little stars and exclamation marks flying across the page.

_"In other words, please be true,"_

"I'm going to kiss you, Leo-san." Madara says bluntly, though his voice is still incredibly soft. Shock fading to a smile, after a moment Leo's eyes flutter shut with a nod, laughing a quick "Okay, great." The final words of the song go unsaid as their lips meet.

_"In other words, in other words, I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, if you did maybe drop a kudos + comment as I Love Validation!


End file.
